Sequelshipping Day
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Happy Sequelshipping day everyone! (This may have posted at the wrong date...) 13/06/2014. Very sad :( (For me anyway XD I was crying at my own story...) Listen to the song as you're reading :) Song is Hurt by Christina Aguilera. Allowed to use the song. Rushed.


**:'(**

**Crying so hard whilst writing this DX**

**As i do most of my fanfics :)**

**Even though they aren't sad...**

**The upcoming one-shots are though :( Trust me, i've cried at all them (But i'm quite the drama queen XD)**

**Anyways its Sequelshipping day today!**

**I only found out at 8 o'clock!**

**So i've got to write this :O**

**Otherwise this will have to be put on next year DX**

**Anyway... I've asked for permission to use a song for a songfic, and i was allowed.**

**Here are the disclaimers... I will say them twice so you don't start blabbering about all this and that being copywrite, when i've been told im allowed to use it :O (By comments on YouTube XD)**

**Don't disrespect my awesomeness... And my 5 meters long... Sorry Prussia...**

**I am a girl... :/ that is why i found myself in an awkward position.**

**Song: [Hurt - Christina Aguilera]**

**Inspired By: The song?**

**To the story :'( prepare your tissues DX**

* * *

_Hurt - Christina Aguilera_

Rosa let out a squeak as a huge man grasped her wrist "N-No! I've told you! I don't h-have any m-m-money!" She cried out in fear, only making the man smirk.

"Is the little girl scared? Stop lying! You look loaded! Give me all your money, or i'll take other things!" His thin olive eyes stuck hers like a bullet.

"No!" Lashing out, he pushed her against a wall and chuckled.

"No-one can hear you scream little girl," Clutching her hips, he licked his lips hungrily "Now, be a good girl and co operate before I have to hurt you."

"Hey, leave the girl alone," A dark voice rumbled, making the man turn, Rosa didn't look though as her eyes were shut in the fear of seeing that look in his eyes "Or I will put you in a hospital."

"Kids these days, go back to your mommy," The man joked, Rosa opened a teary eye and watched as his face pulled into one of confusion, then regret and fear. The grip on her waist immediately loosened, as he jolted away from her, the brunette girl kept herself steady, finding the will to look at who was helping her.

A guy around her age stood there, his ruby red eyes shone in the dark alleyway, wild midnight blue hair was sticking up in all directions, showing he didn't care how he looked. A white and red jacket hung over his shoulder, his expression was annoyed. A huge green and red dragon pokémon stood behind him, its cloaked red eyes boiling with rage.

"I suggest you leave, Flygon hates people who attack young women, especially without reason."

The pokémon now identified as a Flygon, let a ground shaking cry come past its lips, making the man dash away from Rosa, shouting things to himself along the way.

Rosa looked back towards the man, before finally, her legs gave way.

All she saw before she blacked out, were the rushing figures of Flygon and its trainer.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_  
_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_  
_If only I knew what I know today_  
_Ooh ooh_

Rosa groggily opened her blue eyes, meeting bright amber eyes "Phew, I thought you were dead," A sweet voice said.

Rosa jumped up, banging her head on something "Ow! Where am I?! What are you doing to me! Why-"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who had almost been raped seven hours ago," A familiar voice said jokingly.

"Onii-Chan, what does rape mean?"

"Nothing Bonnie," He replied quickly.

The little girl now identified as Bonnie, rubbed her beautiful eyes "Okay Onii-Chan, I'm going to go make some juice for your girlfriend!" The little girl ran out of the room.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well mommy always brings men here and says they're her boyfriends... Why isn't this the same?"

"You're not supposed to know about those men!" The guy from last night turned his blood red eyes to her "Sorry about my sister, she's a little misty minded," He apologized, petting an Elektross that lay beside him.

Rosa blinked her eyes, stretching and yawning afterwards "Why am I here?"

"You passed out, so i brought you here," He told her, watching her in curiosity as she stood up "You can't leave."

"I can do what I please."

"That almost got you raped, you shouldn't talk to strangers in the first place," He scolded, a scowl upon his face.

"I was asking for directions!"

"He led you into an alleyway!"

"You saw all this how?" She asked in curiosity, catching the guy off guard.

The boy coolly folded his arms "I saw what was happening from over the road, I just didn't think it would lead to something that serious."

Rosa felt guilt fill her heart, for a moment she thought he was stalking her and brought her here to do as he pleased with her.

"The names Hugh," He introduced, holding a gloved hand out.

Rosa smiled softly, placing her hand on his "Rosa," She blushed deeply as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back gently.

"I wouldn't leave yet Rosa, you're legs are asleep," He pointed out, letting go of her hand.

Dammit, why did I have to get stuck here with him!

"Juicy juice mrs Onii-Chan's to be wife!"

"Bonnie!"

Guess its not all that bad.

_I would hold you in my arms_  
_I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes._

"You're joking me right!" Hugh's enraged voice boomed from in front of me.

"Hugh-"

"Don't Hugh me Rosa! That bastard needs to be taught a lesson!"

"No Hugh-"

"Yes Rosa!" Hugh let out a harsh breath, running a hand through his head "Why are all the guys you date jerks? Why do you always pick out the horrible ones, the ones who'll hurt you..."

"I don't pick them out, I just like to make friends, then they decide to take it to the next level..." She told him sadly, burying her head into his shoulder "You wouldn't understand..."

Hugh stared at her, furrowing his eyebrows before bending down and locking her in his arms "Don't let anyone hurt you Rosa... I can't see you like this, it enrages me."

"You're so sweet Hugh," Rosa whispered, her arms wrapping around his body "I'll try not to Hugh, I won't date anyone ever again!"

Hugh chuckled "Won't happen."

Rosa smirked, whacking him on the arm playfully "Shut up."

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To hear your voice again._  
_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

Hugh grunted from the impact "Come on princess, lets get you home."

"But I don't wanna!" She said childishly, linking her arm with Hugh's "I wanna stay here with you Hugh!"

Hugh blinked, running a free hand through his hair, before smirking down at the small girl "If you want to then-" Playfully he pushed her to the ground "-Tag."

"Tag back!" She instantly shouted, luckily being able to wriggle out from under his hands.

Hugh jumped back onto his feet, watching the girl run away, almost tripping on rocks and sticks as she did "Wow, I wonder how I will ever catch up with Rosa?" He questioned himself, before he realized she was wearing shorts.

Teasing time.

Wolf whistling, he chuckled "Shake dat booty girl!"

Rosa instantly took notice and stopped running, covering up what was showing of her legs "Gah! Hugh! You meanie!"

Within moments, Rosa was pushed to the ground again, Hugh's hands holding her wrists above her head, his legs trapping her lower body, his lips hovered above her ear, making her blush madly.

"Checkmate," He whispered huskily.

They stayed like that a few minutes, Rosa didn't dare to make eye contact with the boy, knowing he would just find some other way to tease her.

"Lets get you home now."

Hugh threw Rosa over his shoulder.

"Hugh! Let go of me!" She cried "We had a moment! You ruined it!"

"Don't I ruin everything Rosie?" He asked, tickling her lower leg with one of his fingers "Nice view."

"Pervert!"

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Hugh's hand went out to stroke Rosa's cheek as he set her down by her doorstep "Stay safe Rosa."

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa_

Hugh rushed through the doors of the hospital, ignoring the security and doctors as they tried to push him out "I want to see Rosa!"

Darting down the hallways he tried to locate the exact room number.

"Room 3, emergency care..." He said aloud, looking around quickly "God damn it! Why is this hospital so big!"

He almost missed the room as he ran, immediately stopping and breaking through the doors, staring into the semi dark room "Rosa?"

Turning towards a bed, he made his way over, looking painfully at the occupant "R-Rosie?"

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_  
_Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me?_  
_Are you proud of who I am?_

"Why did you have to date him... Why him!" He cried out, leaning over the white bed, listening to Rosa's harsh breathing and the beeping of her heart rate on the monitor "W-Why... Why y-you?" He asked himself.

"H-H-Hugh?"

Quickly his head whipped up, looking to the brunette, who was smiling weakly at him. It was killing him to see that her beautiful face was now covered in cuts and bruises, for her to be scarred forever. To never be able to be the same person she once was.

Hugh quickly grasped her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze "I-Im here R-Rosa..."

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh._

The blue eyed girl let a soft breath pass her lips "Where's Connor?" She asked, not showing any fear, though her act didn't pass Hugh so easily.

"He's been locked up..." Hugh felt tears prick his eyes "Why... What h-happened?"

"I-I can't remember..." She told him honestly, giving a reassuring squeeze of her own hand, though wincing as pain shot through her arm "Ow... It hurts..."

"Don't move Rosie, s-stay as y-y-you are..." He told her.

Rosa looked up to Hugh "I'm going t-to die... Aren't I?" She asked, sounding as if it was normal.

"N-No!"

"Tell the truth Hugh... Even if I do survive, What p-point do I have in life... I might lose the ability to speak... Won't be able to have children, will have to be escorted everywhere by wheelchair. I won't b-be able to drink, go to clubs or p-parties... I'm seventeen Hugh, w-what kind of life is t-t-that?" She asked "Who can love me when I can't love them back? If I can't say I love you, if i can't have children with them... If i wreck their life..."

"Rosa," His hand gently caressed her scratched up cheek.

_If I had just one more day_  
_I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away_

"You stole my heart the m-moment I saw you," He began "... Your life is the most precious the world has to offer... You're beautiful, you have an amazing personality, any man would jump at the chance to be with you..."

Rosa stared at him, a small sad smile stretching its way onto her face "Same for me..."

"Huh?"

Rosa blinked weakly "You stole m-my heart the moment I saw y-you. I didn't want to make a-anything awkward between us..." She admitted.

"You like me?" He asked in shock.

"No Hugh..." She looked away from him "I l-love you..." She coughed lightly afterwards.

Hugh looked sadly at the girl beneath him, his lips connecting to her forehead.

"I love y-y-you too..." He whispered, hugging her.

Rosa suddenly burst out into a fit of coughs. Coughing until she could hardly breath "H-Hugh..."

His head whipped to the monitor as he noticed her heartbeat slow down rapidly "Rosa! Just h-hold on!"

Rosa let a single tear slip down her cheek as she coughed once more "I-I love y-you...

"Go-Good-Bye..."

Hugh stared down at her now limp form, his eyes wide, his mouth open slightly.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

"Rosa!" Hugh cried out, Tear streaming down his face and landing on the hospital bed, leaving wet marks "No! Don't go!"

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

* * *

**Sorry :'( crying again... DX**

**Rosa! DX**

**I have to post it now! Its so late! **

**Bye!**


End file.
